Ishida's Ultimate Power!
Ishida's Ultimate Power! is the forty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Uryū Ishida removes his Sanrei Glove to defeat Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Summary using Ransōtengai.]] After finding out about the fate of his grandfather and Sensei, Sōken Ishida, Uryū stands and unleashes an extreme amount of Reiatsu. His enemy, Mayuri, identifies the technique Uryū uses as Ransōtengai, which enables him to overcome Mayuri's poison in order to regain movement. Uryū explains that being called a genius doesn't begin to describe his skill and his need to avenge his grandfather. from Sōken.]] Uryū recalls being scolded in his childhood by his father, Ryūken Ishida, for going to see his grandfather. Uryū's desire to be strong and become a Quincy stems from his desire to save the dead from Hollows. Focusing on the present, Uryū reforms his bow and releases a cyclone of Reiatsu, as Mayuri describes how Uryū may be a useful research subject after all. Uryū remembers Sōken entrusting Uryū with a box. As Mayuri resumes his assault on Uryū, the Quincy reflects on his training with the Sanrei Glove contained in the box. He trained non-stop for seven days and nights with the Sanrei Glove, in order to reach what his grandfather called "the pinnacle of the Quincy's powers." Sōken explains that although putting it on means gaining great power, he can never take it off. Doing so would temporarily give Uryū enormous power, but then he will lose all his Quincy powers afterward. releases his Bankai to fight Uryū.]] Uryū notes that he is at the limit of the Ransōtengai and that he won't be able to keep things up much longer. Since, the battle against Mayuri Kurotsuchi doesn't seem to be leaning towards Uryū's victory, he decides to step things up. After apologizing to his deceased Sensei for disobeying him, Uryū removes his Sanrei Glove. The glove disintegrates from Uryū's arm and he explodes in a tower of reiatsu, thus entering the Quincy: Letzt Stil. A bewildered Mayuri contemplates where his immense power suddenly came from, and then sees Uryū absorbing the Reishi of the buildings around him. He realizes that Uryū has gained complete dominance over Reishi, and gone beyond the limits of normal Human bodies. .]] Uryū reforms his bow and sends an arrow blasting towards Mayuri. Mayuri dodges, believing that he is still fast enough to dodge, but sees Uryū already above him. An arrow is seen connecting with Mayuri, slamming him to the ground and ripping off his left arm. Mayuri counters by releasing his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, and explains to Uryū that Zanpakutō have two stages of release: Shikai and Bankai. Mayuri attacks with Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, and Uryū prepares for the assault by creating a powerful spirit arrow. He releases it and the arrow is seen ripping apart the nearby buildings and speeding past the conflict area. Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi calls for Mayuri, who is seen with a new hole in his torso from Uryū's arrow, and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, who has been completely split in half. Mayuri curses Uryū and reveals his last trick: he stabs himself with his Zanpakutō, turning himself into a liquid state. Mayuri comments on the battle, and escapes to recover his body. Meanwhile, Nemu helps Uryū by giving him an antidote for not killing Mayuri. He then takes his leave, realizing his powers are gone. As Uryū makes his way to the Senzaikyū, he encounters Captain Kaname Tōsen. Not wasting his time, Tōsen apologizes, saying that he must kill Uryū for the sake of peace, and he releases his Zanpakutō, Suzumushi, against Uryū. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide The featured character is Captain Sajin Komamura. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Uryū Ishida #Ryūken Ishida #Sōken Ishida (flashback) #Kaname Tōsen Fights *Uryū Ishida vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques Used: * * Zanpakutō Released Shikai: * * Bankai: * Navigation Category:Episodes